


Haikyuu!! x reader

by Venulus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Felatio, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Smut, fendom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-04 14:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17306018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: In loving memory of my psychology professor.May he rest in peace.——————————————Have you ever wanted to leave a comment or send me a note but you were too shy to do so? Well, now you can leave me lovely messageshereonannonymous!





	1. Kiss It Better (Sugawara x reader)

 

> **Fandom:** _Haikyuu!!_  
>  **Reader-insert:**  Neutral  
>  **Pairing:**   _Sugawara Koushi x reader_  
>  **Genre:**   _Romance | Drabble_  
>  **Warnings:**   _None  
>  _**Word Count:**   _785  
>  _**Estimated Reading Time:**   _3 minutes_

  
  
  
“Koushi!” You called out his name when you spotted him sitting at a bench outside the changing room.   
  
His hazelnut eyes sparkled as soon as he saw you dashing towards him. “(y/n)!” A huge heartwarming grin adorned his handsome face as he waved his hand up in the air in a greeting manner.   
  
“Congratulations!” You beamed, smiling brightly at him as you patted him in the head tenderly.   
  
“Thank you!” He said coyly, scratching the back of his neck.   
  
“You guys did great! This last set was so intense!” You took a seat next to him on the bench.   
  
He chuckled softly. “That it was,” he replied.   
  
“Nice receive back there,” you complimented.   
  
“Oh, it was nothing.” A short humble laugh left his lips.   
  
“What are you talking about? You’re very impressive.” You praised him.   
  
“Ah, (y/n), you’re complimenting me too much.” A small blush dusted his cheeks.   
  
“You deserve it.” You stated. “Also, let me see your forehead.” You turned your body towards him to take a better look at his face.   
  
Koushi tilted his head in confusion until he remembered he got hit on his forehead with the volleyball during the last set.   
  
“Oh! Don’t worry, I’m fine.” He assured you, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips.   
  
“Still… That looked painful, so let me see.” You insisted, getting closer to him before sliding his bangs to the side to inspect the swollen spot on his forehead.   
  
Koushi closed his eyes as you examined his forehead, relishing the way the pad of your digits rubbing soothing and gentle circles over the reddish spot. Your face was so close to his that he could feel your soft breaths against his skin. He was sure that if he took a peek he would see your luscious lips inches away from his. Inwardly, he bit his lip and gulped down, thinking: ‘ _P-please, marry me._ ’   
  
“It’s slightly swollen. Does it hurt?” You queried in a worried tone.   
  
“A little bit.” He admitted sheepishly.   
  
You hummed before leaning up to peck his forehead ever-so-tenderly. The kiss was fleeting and he felt it burning his skin in a pleasant way. Taken by surprise, Koushi froze for a second before becoming a flustered mess.   
  
“Did-did you just kissed it better?” He inquired in a high-pitched tone as he fluttered his eyes open.   
  
“Mhm. Does it hurt, now?” You asked, staring into his hazelnut eyes.   
  
He shook his head and look down to his hands as he suddenly remembered that embarrassing event during the set.   
  
“When I got hit by the ball… I thought:  _how lame_ ,” He admitted embarrassedly.   
  
“It was pretty lame,” you agreed, teasing him.   
  
“Hey!” He protested, pursing his lips in an adorable pout. “It still hurts. I guess your kisses don’t work.” He mumbled playfully.   
  
“Oh is that so? Let me try again.”   
  
Before he could react, you cupped his cheeks in your hands and leaned forward to press your lips against his still puckered ones in a loving kiss. He could feel his heart raming furiously against his chest as his face turned crimson.   
  
You pulled away from him, acting as if nothing had happened and said: “Give your best tomorrow, too. But be careful, yeah? I don't want you to get hurt.” You caressed his beauty mark with your thumb before retrieving your hands.  
  
Koushi tried to cover his redden cheeks with his fist, making you snicker at his cute demeanour. The kiss had been brief but the warm feeling lingered on his lips for a while. Kissing him had been very bold of you if he had to admit it. However, he could be bolder and wicked.   
  
“Will you kiss all my wounds better?” He raised his eyebrows in a mischievous manner.   
  
“Indubitably.” You assured him with a sly smirk creeping on your face.   
  
“Then I might want to get hurt on purpose.” He teased, pursing his lips again.   
  
“You’d better not,” you warned before claiming his lips once again.   
  
This time, the kiss lasted longer and it was more sweet and intense than the other one. Koushi rested his hand on your waist, pulling you closer to him as you cupped his left cheek, rubbing it comfortingly.  
  
The tender moment you two were sharing was soon interrupted by Daichi clearing his throat as he came out of the changing room. Kouchi stood up quickly and jabbed his friend on his side, laughing endearingly.   
  
“Daichi! Are you and the guys ready to go?” Koushi snickered as his friend double over in slight pain.   
  
You laughed boisterously and shook your head at Koushi’s antics. Sighing dreamily, you realised you had fallen in love with such a sweet and lovable dork.


	2. Breaking the Rules (Sugawara x reader)

 

> **Fandom:**   _Haikyuu!!_  
>  **Reader-insert:**   _Female_  
>  **Pairing:**   _Sub!Sugawara Koushi x Dom!reader_  
>  **Alternative Universe:**   _Domestic_  
>  **Genre:**   _Erotic Romance_  
>  **Warnings:**   _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk_  
>  **Additional Warnings:**   _GFD (Gentle Femdom) | Dick Slapping | Teasing | Edging | Felatio | Facial | Cum Eating | Snowballing | Masturbation | Discipline | Mentions of Face Sitting  
>  _**Word Count:** _1429  
>  _**Estimated Reading Time:**   _7 minutes_

  
  
  
You were kneeling naked in between your boyfriend’s legs, his throbbing length was just a few inches away from your luscious lips, as you reminded him about the rules. These were actually very simple and easy to follow and Koushi was more than eager to obey them.   
  
Standing in front of you, he observed your face as you talked. Your expression was so gentle and soft, almost pure. ‘Pure,’ he mused. The situation was anything but pure. The innocent look you had on your face suddenly reminded him of that video he had watched a few days ago on a porn site.   
  
A young porn actress was giving kitty licks to a man’s cock when the guy grabbed his own shaft and dickslapped her mouth with it, making her open her mouth and stick her tongue out. The mere thought of doing that to you was so exhilarating that he was struggling to contain himself. Without even being able to process what he was doing, he grabbed his erected dick and gave light taps to your mouth with it. When he realised what he was doing, it was all too late.   
  
You gazed up at him, surprise taking over your features for a mere second before you raised your brows, lips slightly ajar as you had been talking when he decided to interrupt you so disrespectfully. Gasping in shock, he apologised profusely.   
  
“That was rude, Koushi,” you stated in a calm tone and he knew that he was in trouble. “Not only was it rude but you also disobeyed one of the rules.” You added. “Do you know which one it is?”   
  
“Rule number thirteen: If you or I want to try something new, it must be discussed beforehand.” He looked to the side, somewhat ashamed of his actions. However, he did not regret what he had just done. Not yet.   
  
“I see you remember the rules. That’s great.” You cooed, a faint smirk flickered across your face.   
  
“Please punish me, (y/n).” He requested with downcast eyes.   
  
“Naturally. Bad boys get punished, after all.”   
  
Koushi gulped down at your words, already knowing what kind of punishment was awaiting him.   
  
You proceeded to place one of your hands on his hips, gripping it firmly as you extended out your other hand. Understanding the silent instruction, he quickly grabbed the bottle of lubricant that was laying on the mattress behind him. Fumbling with the cap, he coated your palm with a fair amount of the edible, strawberry-flavoured lube.   
  
You proceeded to coat his shaft with the oily substance, making him gasp at its coolness as you pumped him up and down. Then, you leaned down your head to lick and suck his balls ever-so-gingerly. His immediate response was to let out a peculiar sound that resembled a choked moan. You kept pumping him while sucking his balls for a few more minutes, relishing his heavy breathing and moans. Every lustful sound he made sent waves of pleasure down your back and you felt yourself getting soaked as the minutes passed by.   
  
Lapping at his sack, you were able to taste the sweetened flavour of the lube in your mouth as it dripped down his length. His scrotum was really sensitive so you knew he was not going to last long. And as if on cue, a few moments later he warned you about his approaching climax. As soon as he did that, you stopped the movements of your wrists and pulled your face away from his genitals before glancing up at him. His head was slightly tilted back, cheeks flushed with arousal and lips parted as he whimpered at the loss of stimulation.   
  
“Please,” he begged to no avail, dick twitching in your hand.   
  
Koushi was not that good at handling edging but he had broken one of the rules and punishment was to be ensured.   
  
Humming in amusement, you said: “You know how things work, Koushi, baby.” The soft tone never once faltered throughout the whole session. “I know you can handle one more.”   
  
He nodded, pursing his lips in a small pout as he peered down at you, regret filling his half-lidded eyes. Your boyfriend released a sigh of relief when you started working on his member again. Experimenting, you twisted your wrist every time you reached his glans. This technique brought him dangerously close to his high in a matter of seconds as his breathing came out laboured. It took everything in him not to grab a fistful of your hair and not to buckle his hips as the rules stated.   
  
Once again, you stopped your movements when you felt his cock twitching in your grasp. Tears prickled at the corners of his hazelnut eyes and he whined. The tears rolled down his cheeks when he blinked.   
  
“Please, p-please. It hurts.” Koushi cried for mercy.   
  
“Do you think you deserve it?” You queried, no trace of malice behind your words.   
  
“Yes, I-I’ve learned my lesson. I’ll be good for you. Please,” he begged, staring at you with pleading, teary eyes.   
  
Noticing as his knees were quivering, you ordered him to sit on the bed and spread his legs for you. Hastily, he did as he was told, gripping the bedsheets with one of his hands.   
  
“When I tap you on your hips,” you proceeded to tap him twice with your index finger, “like this, I want you to dickslap me again, understood?”   
  
He nodded keenly, biting his lower lip and cursing under his breath at your lewd request.   
  
“It’s just a little reward for enduring your punishment well,” you gave him a warm smile before dragging your tongue from the base of his cock to its glans, swirling your tongue around it, as you gather the sweet lube and his salty precum in your tongue.   
  
Then, you used the tip of your tongue to gently flick the frenulum, teasing him and eliciting needy moans to leave his lips. A long-drawn-out moan crawled its way out of his throat the moment you took him into your mouth. Once he was fully inside your oral cavity, you sucked on his cock while caressing the shaft with your tongue as you stared deeply into his eyes with the most angelic expression you could muster.   
  
Koushi felt his cheeks burning with lust as new tears formed at the corners of his eyes from the amount of pleasure you were providing him. He tried to cover his face with one of his fists but you swatted his hand away, giving him a warning glare. His knuckles turned white from the tight grip he had on the sheets. Soon enough, you felt Koushi’s dick throbbing inside your mouth, signalling he was close to his orgasm.   
  
“G-gonna cum, gonna… ngh.” Instantly, you released his dick with a sensual pop-sound and poked him twice on his right hip with your finger as you opened your mouth, sticking out your tongue. He grabbed his cock and tapped it against your mouth, pumping himself slowly as he spilt his emission all over your mouth and the dorsum and tip of your nose. He shuddered and whined your name as he thanked you repeatedly.   
  
When he came down from his euphoria, he pulled you up on his lap, circling your form in a loving embrace. He nuzzled his face on your neck as he tried to recover his breath. Your soapy scent invading his nostrils was very comforting and welcome.   
  
“You’re such a good boy,” you praised. “You did excellent, Koushi.” You assured, petting his sweat-matted, light-grey hair.   
  
In response, he peppered your neck with open mouth kisses before pulling away to take in your appearance. A small amused grin crept across his face when he saw your cum-painted face. Then, he leaned down to gather his semen with his fleshy, wet muscle before crushing his lips against yours, making you taste him. After a few seconds, the two of you pulled away, swallowing the remains of his cum. Smiling with swollen lips, you leaned forward to apply a chaste kiss to the mole right under his left eye, making him giggle in delight.   
  
Sighing loudly in relief, he reclined on the bed, taking your hands in his before squeezing them tenderly.   
  
“It’s my turn to treat you, (y/n),” he beamed at you, excitement filling his glinting eyes. “Come take a seat on your throne, now.” He pointed at his face with both his thumbs, grinning.   
  
An airy chuckle escaped your lips. “Gladly.” You announced, straddling his head before sinking your dripping heat down on his mouth.


	3. Sunflowers (Ushijima x reader)

> **Fandom:**   _Haikyuu!!_  
>  **Reader-insert:** _Neutral_  
>  **Pairing:** _Wakatoshi Ushijima x reader_    
>  **Genre:**   _Romance | Drabble_    
>  **Warnings:**   _None_  
>  **Word Count:**   _913_    
>  **Estimated Reading Time:**   _4 minutes_

 

  
  
  


“Toshi!” You beamed in delightful surprise when you opened the door to your apartment. “What brings you here?”   
  
“These are for you.” He stated as he revealed the bouquet of sunflowers he was hiding behind his back.   
  
“Oh! These are lovely. Thank you, Toshi.” You took the bouquet from his hands, admiring it with glinting eyes and a big grin on your face.   
  
“Tendou said it would make you happy if I bought your favourite flowers.”   
  
“Tendou? How considerate.” You opened the door wide enough and motioned him to come inside.   
  
You instructed for him to take a sit on one of the ivory sofas as you went to the kitchen to fetch a flower vase to put the sunflowers in. You took a sit in front of Toshi after he declined your offer when you asked him if he wanted to have some tea.   
  
“What are you doing here? I thought you’d be training for the upcoming match,” you inquired, placing the vase on your coffee table.   
  
“I was not able to focus on my game so I decided to visit you.” He took a moment, eyes wandering around your living room before speaking again. “You seem to understand me better than anyone else, myself included.”   
  
It was not something new that Wakatoshi came to you for advice. You had been friends with him since high school and, over time, you had learnt to read him as if he was an open book. So whenever he felt lost or unmotivated, he would go to the only person he knew that would help him.  
  
Nodding your head in agreement, you asked: “What’s wrong?”   
  
“Lately, I’ve been thinking a lot about you.” He confessed, stoically.   
  
“What have you been thinking about?” You asked curiously, tilting your head to the side.   
  
“I’m not sure myself. It’s like you always invade my thoughts when I least expect it.” He furrowed his brows slightly. Had you not known him for so long, his expression would have intimidated you.   
  
“And how do you feel about that?” You pried in a soft tone.   
  
You could feel your heart gradually racing in your chest as you waited for his answer.   
  
“It’s annoying.” He stated bluntly, knitting his eyebrows again.   
  
“R-right.” You chuckled lightly, covering your mouth with your hand.   
  
Shaking your head, you mentally scolded yourself for expecting another kind of response from the stoic man.   
  
“It doesn’t let me focus.” He explained further. “Tendou suggested I should come to see you.” He spoke a little bit unsure as to why his former teammate had advised him to do so.   
  
Observing his bewildered expression, you replied: “Well, maybe I’m not the only one who understands you.”   
  
“Hm?” He urged you to elaborate.   
  
“Well, I think you might have a small crush on me.” You offered him a sheepish smile, hoping that would be the case.   
  
“How do you know?”   
  
“Because… I have a crush on you and I… think about you all the time, as well.” You confessed, avoiding his dark-olive eyes.   
  
“I see…” He pondered for a while, placing a hand on his chin. “So, is that love?” He queried, inquisitive.   
  
“I-I… I don’t know. Do you love me?” You quizzed, blushing furiously as your eyes shone with hope.   
  
“It might be possible.” Your heart skipped a beat at his answer. “Kiss me.” He requested, taking you by surprise.   
  
“What?”   
  
Watching your shocked expression, he stated: “I might be in love with you but I won’t know for sure unless I kiss you.”   
  
You were tempted to ask how was that supposed to make him discern his feelings towards you. However, the opportunity to kiss him was way too tempting to let it go. “Okay…”   
  
You stood up and sat close to him on the other couch. Slowly, you leant up, closing your eyes as your heart hammer in your ribcage. Wakatoshi studied your features for a few moments, faintly smiling at the small blush spreading across your cheeks before pressing his lips against yours in a rather fleeting and awkward kiss.   
  
After a few seconds, you pulled away from him and ask: “How do you feel—?”   
  
Wakatoshi interrupted you by crushing his lips against yours again. That time, he kissed you with more intensity, making you hum into the kiss. Through it, you expressed the love, care and affection you had towards him. The feeling of his kissable lips against your delicate ones was greatly welcome. If you could, you would freeze time so that moment would never come to an end.  
  
“I liked it.” He replied as he pulled away. “It felt… just right.” He nodded his head as he spoke.   
  
“I liked it too.” You admit coyly. “Does that mean…?” Your voice trailed off.   
  
“I think I’m developing romantic feelings towards you.” He mused with a serious expression as he was probably thinking it will not help him focus on volleyball, which he still found it annoying.   
  
“D-do you wanna go on a date?” You blurted out, catching his attention. “I mean, that’s what people do in this kind of situation.”   
  
“I see.” He contemplated the idea for a brief moment. “I’ll gladly go out on a date with you.”   
  
“Great!” You exclaimed overly excited as the brightest grin crept across your face.   
  
After discovering that he had feelings for you, the idea of spending a whole afternoon with you sounded pretty appealing to him.   
  
“Where should we go?” He queried, giving you a small slime.


	4. Childish (Oikawa x reader)

> **Fandom:**   _Haikyuu!!_    
>  **Reader-insert:**   _Female_    
>  **Pairing:**   _Oikawa Tooru x reader_    
>  **Alternative Universe:**   _College_    
>  **Genre:**   _Erotic Romance_    
>  **Warnings:**   _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk_    
>  **Additional Warnings:**   _Femdom | Teasing | Humiliation | Claustrophilia | Endytophilia | Footjob | Angry Sex | Dirty Talk | Cunnilingus_    
>  **Word Count:**   _1759_  
>  **Estimated Reading Time:**    _8 minutes_

  
  
  
“Come on, (y/n)-chan, just throw the ball at me a couple more times.” He whined.   
  
You two were the only ones left at the gym and probably the only ones left at the campus.   
  
“I wanna go home, Tooru. I’m really drained today and it’s late.” You tried to reason with your boyfriend.   
  
“Just a few more minutes. I want to train a little bit longer.” He pleaded, giving you puppy eyes.   
  
You shook your head. “I’m sorry, Tooru. I really wanna go home and relax in the tub.”   
  
“Please, (y/n)-chan?” He pouted, acting cute to achieve what he wanted.   
  
That day had been a really busy one for you. You had woken up earlier than usual to give the final touches to one of the projects you later handed and sat up for two of your mid-terms. So, as expected, you were exhausted.   
  
“No. Let’s call it a day and put everything on the storage room.” You stated in a firm tone.   
  
“Bossy bitch.” He muttered, frowning in mild irritation.   
  
You raised an eyebrow at him. “Excuse me?”   
  
“You’re excused, (y/n)-chan.” He gave you a fake smile.   
  
You huffed in annoyance. “You’re being unfair. You know that I would help you any other day. In fact, I always stay here until you’re done.” You pointed out.   
  
“If you gave me the keys, you would be able to go home sooner, (y/n)-chan.” He smirked smugly.   
  
“What kind of manager would I be if I gave you the keys? You’re so stupid, you’ll end up hurting yourself again by overworking, idiot.” You crossed your arms over your chest, tapping your foot on the ground impatiently. “Not to mention, you’ll get me into trouble.”   
  
He mocked you, repeating what you said in a childish tone.   
  
Having enough of his childish demeanour, your cursed. “Go fuck yourself, Tooru!”   
  
“Fuck me yourself, you coward!” He exclaimed in a childlike manner, sticking out his tongue and pulling down his eyelid.   
  
Your eye twitched in exasperation. “I want all these volleyballs in the storage room in five minutes. Understood?” You seethed, beginning to feel your anger grow.   
  
He gulped down and nodded his head before reluctantly complying with your demand. In around five minutes he was done collecting the balls so he made his way to the storage room.   
  
“Fucking bossy bitch. You’re lucky I love you.” He mumbled as he came into the small room at the side of the gym.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the gym go completely dark so he turned on the light of the storage room.   
  
“Hey, why did you switch off the lights?” He queried loudly, turning around to face the door.   
  
Ignoring his question, you got inside the room, closing the door behind you.   
  
“You’ve been such a brat, today.” You spat. “I hate it when you act that way, Tooru.” You knitted your brows.   
  
“Well, I hate it when you act like a bossy bitch!” He retorted, sticking out his tongue.   
  
“Last time I checked, you liked being bossed around.” You smirked, making him roll his eyes at you.   
  
“Well, maybe you should check again.” He challenged.   
  
“Shut up and lay down on the mat.” You instructed, taking off your sneakers and socks.   
  
He sat down on the blue mat, reclining and supporting himself with one of his arms while invitingly spreading his legs just to spite you.   
  
“I said: “lay on the mat!” You pushed him with your right foot, making him fall on his back.   
  
“Hey, don’t push me with your dirty foot.” He complained.   
  
“I’ll shove it down your throat if you don’t shut your trap.”   
  
Biting down his excited smile, he let do what you pleased.   
  
Casually, you dragged your feet down his chest and abdomen until you reached his crotch, palming his hardening member with your sole.   
  
“Oh? You’re kind of hard. So this is what turns you on, huh?” You teased, pressing hard against him. “Getting a foot job in a small storage room?” You smiled in amusement at his flustered expression.   
  
“Of course I’m hard, you’re touching my private parts like the pervert you are!” He complained but did nothing to stop you.   
  
“Please, I’ve barely touched you. I bet you’ve fantasized about this before, haven’t you? How long have you wanted to have sex with me in here, huh?” You quizzed, crouching down to pull his uniform shorts and his underwear down, revealing his hard, veiny cock.   
  
If you had to admit, the thought of having sex in the small storage room was rather erotic.  
  
“I don’t talk to bossy, perverted bitches.” He taunted, covering his mouth with his hand the moment you started rubbing him up and down along the underside of his cock, stimulating his shaft and frenulum.   
  
“Fine by me.” You stated as you leaned down lightly to spread your big and index toes and put his penis in between them and pumped him, making his head tilt backwards in pure bliss.   
  
His moans and soft pants were so lewd, you were able to feel yourself getting wet. After a few strokes, you retrieved your foot much to his dismay and took off your panties, leaving your skirt on. Then, you straddled his hips and grabbed his member and teased your labia and clitoris with the glans for a while before proceeding to position the angry-red head of his cock so that your fevered, soaked entrance swallowed it hungrily and with ease.   
  
“Oh, God, you feel so good, (y/n)-chan.” Tooru gasped as you sunk down on his length. “For a bossy bitch, I mean.” He let out a sound which resembled a chuckle mixed with a light whine.   
  
“Fuck you, Tooru!” You exclaimed angrily and lifted your hips before harshly sinking down again, taking him deeper.   
  
“Mng, yeah, fuck me~” Tooru moaned, placing his hands on your rear to squeeze and fondle it, fervently as he jerked his hips upwards to meet up your thrusts.   
  
You held onto his shoulder for balance and kept shoving your hips against him as you milked him roughly and savagely. Your top priority was to drag more needy whimpers from his luscious lips and you knew exactly how to do so. Leaning down, you whispered dirty words in his ear.   
  
“You call me perverted but… have you seen your wrecked face? You’re enjoying this way too much, aren’t you?” You licked the shell of his ear before continuing. The movements of your hips never faltering.   
  
“What would Iwaizumi think if he saw you like this? What would your fangirls think? Such a dirty boy, you are.”   
  
“Am not,” he managed to say, short of breath.   
  
“Yes, you are. You’re a dirty little boy.” you nipped his earlobe, pulling it down gently.   
  
“Shit. I’m close.” He warned.   
  
You groaned. “I’m on the pill. Don’t you ever listen to me?” You complained angrily before pressing your lips against his in a fierce kiss.   
  
You sucked and bit down on his lower lip, making him pull away.   
  
“That hurt!” He teased, whining dramatically as he pursed his lips in a cute manner.   
  
You clicked your tongue and mumbled: “You’re lucky you’re adorable.” Then, you leaned down again to kiss his neck as you kept bouncing up and down his throbbing shaft. His whiny groans were driving you wild and his heavy breathing indicated he was dangerously close to his release.   
  
“I-I love you, (y/n)~” he managed to say before spilling his emission inside you, filling you up to the brim with his warm cum.   
  
You rode his orgasm for a few seconds, peppering his neck and cheek with butterfly kisses as he shuddered underneath you from his strong orgasm.   
  
When he was finally down from his intense high, you peeled yourself off him and sat on a chair near the door of the storage room, spreading your legs as wide as you could. “You better finish me off, Tooru.”   
  
He got up and pulled his shorts and briefs up, mocking you in a childish way as he walked towards you before kneeling down. Biting down on his lips when he saw his cum slowly dripping off your vagina, he leaned down to lick one long strip over your slit, moaning in delight at the taste of your arousal mixed with his semen.   
  
“Tooru,” you gasped his name when he inserted his tongue into your cunt, grabbing a fistful of his dark, chocolate-brown hair tight enough to keep him in place but not enough to hurt.   
  
Your boyfriend caressed your thighs, making lewd slurping sounds as he kept pleasuring you with his wet muscle. Judging by the way you were rocking your hips against his mouth and the desperate, melodic cries that were slipping past your lips, he could tell you were about to reach your climax. And to finish you off, he flicked your swollen and needy clitoris with his skilled and slender fingers, applying enough pressure to take you to the moon and back.   
  
A frisson of excitement ripped through your veins as a powerful orgasm took over you, leaving you a shuddering and whimpering mess. You repeated Tooru’s name over and over as you climaxed around on his face. He lapped at your juices, drinking up till the very last drop of your tasty cum.   
  
Tooru stared up, looking at your though his long eye-lashes. Sweat damped your hair, making it cling to your forehead. Your eyes were half-lidded and your chest heaved up and down as you struggled to regain your breath.   
  
He pulled away from you and licked the remains of your orgasm on his lips, relishing your fuck out state. “We should fight more often.” He snickered, wiping your cum off his chin with the back of his hand.   
  
“Shut up!” You nagged. “And hurry up, I really need that bath now.” You ordered playfully.   
  
He chuckled, staring lovingly at you. “Me too.” He admitted, picking up your discarded clothes before helping you dress up.   
  
Once you made sure everything was in order, you both made your way out of the gym.   
  
“Tooru,” you whispered, intertwining his fingers with yours as you two strolled towards your white car.   
  
“Yes?” He turned to look at you, tilting his head to the side.   
  
“I love you too,” you lilted, grinning brightly at him.   
  
Tooru felt butterflies roaming around his stomach. “(y/n)-chan! It was about time!” He stated playfully, giving your hand a tender squeeze as a light blush spread across his cheeks.


	5. Drunk (Akiteru Tsukishima x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _In loving memory of my psychology professor._  
>  May he rest in peace.
> 
>  
> 
> ——————————————
> 
>  
> 
>  **Have you ever wanted to leave a comment or send me a note but you were too shy to do so? Well, now you can leave me lovely messages** [here](https://curiouscat.me/Venulus) **on annonymous!**

 

 

 

> **Fandom:**   _Haikyuu!!_  
>  **Reader-insert:**   _Neutral_  
>  **Pairing:**   _Akiteru Tsukishima x reader_  
>  **Alternative Universe:**   _Bar | Domestic_    
>  **Genre:** _Drama | Romance_  
>  **Warnings:**   _Cursing | Read at your own risk_     
>  **Word Count:**   _2280_  
>  **Estimated Reading Time:**    _10 minutes_

  
  
  
The beeping sound of your phone going off, signalling you had just received a text message disturbed your restful slumber. You picked up your phone from your nightstand and squinted your eyes at the brightness of the screen. Your vision was blurry. However, you were able to see the name of the sender. Akiteru Tsukishima. Rubbing off the sleep from your eyes, you unlocked your phone to read his message.   
  
**  
Aki**  Today at 1.44 am:  _Cwan you picrk hme up??? fi'm at the barr_

**(y/n)**  Today at 1.45 am:  _What bar?_

**Aki**  Today at 1.45 am:  _di’ll sdne qyou nmy klocation_  
  
  
Groaning in mild irritation, you leisurely got up from the bed and made your way to the toilet before getting dressed to pick your best friend since high school up from whatever bar he had decided to get wasted in.   
  
  
  
“Well hello, beautiful!” He greeted cheerfully when he spotted you ambling towards him.

  
“Okay, just how much have you drunk?” You raised one of your brows at him, placing one of your hands on your waist. 

  
“Like… half the bar?” He laughed sheepishly.   
  
  
Knowing him, you figured that he had probably drunk half a bottle of sake since he was not used to it.  
  
  
Sighing at his helplessness, you extended your hand before asking: “Gimme the car keys?”   
  
  
“You only want me for my car, don’t you?” He inquired, pouting.   
  
  
“Your car and that pretty face of yours,” you teased, poking his nose lightly.   
  
  
He knitted his brows and exclaimed: “I knew it! You, shallow girl.” He pouted again, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
  
“Come on, give me the keys,” you repeated, palming his thighs to see if the keys were on his front pockets.   
  
  
“Woah… my girlfriend will get jealous if you keep touching me like that.” He winked playfully at you, giving you the car keys.   
  
  
“Aki, you don’t have a girlfriend.” You snickered at his hurt expression.   
  
  
“I want a girlfriend.” He pouted once more, puffing out his cheeks.   
  
  
“Well, you can’t always get what you want,” you stated.   
  
  
“But if you try, sometime you’ll find you get what you need,” he retorted. “And what I need is right here,” he slurred, flashing you a charming grin.   
  
  
“Yeah, you need a ride. Come on.” You ordered, making him pout. “You have a fine taste in music, I’ll give you that.” You smirked, turning on your heel before walking towards the front door of the building.   
  
  
Smiling and giggling childishly at your compliment, he lumbered after you.   
  
  
“Do you remember where you parked your car?” You asked once you two were out on the sidewalk.   
  
  
He hummed, deep in thought. “Nope.”   
  
  
“Great.” You exclaimed sardonically.   
  
  
“How did you get here?” He queried out of curiosity, tilting his head to the side.   
  
  
“I took a taxi.”   
  
  
“A taxi! Why didn’t I think of that?” He mumbled.   
  
  
“I’m glad you texted me, though. You’re way too drunk.” You gave him a faint, tired smile. “Found it.” You beamed happily when you spotted his red car.   
  
  
  
  
Once inside the vehicle, you leaned close to him to fasten his seat belt. You were so close to him that he was able to feel your warm breath against his neck the moment you reached forward to grab the belt. Unconsciously, he inhaled deeply, heart raising as he breathed in the fruity aroma of your shampoo.   
  
  
You stared at him with a serious yet soft look on your face after you were done. “So, why have you drunk that much?”   
  
  
“It’s a secret.” He grinned, childishly. A light, barely noticeable pink dusted his cheeks.   
  
  
“Are you keeping secrets from your caretaker now?” You teased.   
  
  
“Caretaker? I’m not a baby.” He pouted, frowning. “I was just… feeling like it.” With downcast eyes, he turned his head away from you, resting it on the front door glass.   
  
  
“Akiteru…” You placed one of your hands on his knee. He grumbled yet he did not push your hand away. “What would your brother think if he saw you like this?”   
  
  
“Please don’t tell him,” he whined, staring at you with sad, pleading eyes.   
  
  
“I won’t, I promise.” You offered him a small smile, squeezing his knee assuringly.   
  
  
“(y/n), you’re so nice. Please, be my girlfriend,” he praised you, quickly changing the subject.   
  
  
“Ask me that with a box of chocolates in hand when you’re sober and I might say yes,” you teased, failing to hide the amused smirk that crept across your face as your cheeks turned a light shade of red.   
  
  
“Really?” He squeaked in a high-pitched voice. You chuckled at his cuteness and looked at him with bright, playful eyes before winking in reply. “I will! Just wait till I’ve sobered up,” he beamed in excitement before taking out his phone to type something on it hurriedly.   
  
  
You shook your head, smiling wholeheartedly as you adjusted the driver's seat and mirrors before fastening your seat belt. Finally, you started the engine, turning the radio on to let the tranquil music soothe you two on your way back to your place.   
  
  
  
  
It had taken around thirty minutes to arrive at your place. During all that time, Akiteru had been awfully quiet. In fact, he seemed to be lost in thought as he stared out the window, unaware of the glances you gave him as you drove. You knew something was off. He was, most likely, keeping his problems to himself as he had always done.   
  
  
By the time you two got inside your apartment, he seemed to have sobered up completely. You offered him a cup of coffee which he gladly accepted and decided to confront him once more.  
  
  
“Aki… you know you can talk to me, right? You don't have to keep everything to yourself.” You said as you took a seat next to him on the ebony couch in your living-room. He took a sip of the warm, bitter liquid before placing the cup on the coffee table. “What’s wrong?”   
  
  
“My grandpa died,” he finally confessed in a murmur.   
  
  
“Nooo!” You gasped loudly and placed your hand on your mouth, staring at him in shock as you tried to process the bad news.   
  
  
“Cancer...” he muttered.   
  
  
“I didn’t know he was ill.” You frowned with downcast eyes.   
  
  
“It took us all by surprise, despite knowing all about his illness.” He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs as he let his head hung low. “There were times where he was in a lot of pain.” He lifted up his head to look up at you before breaking down in tears. Immediately, you shifted closer to him and wrapped your arms around his shaking frame. “But he seemed to be getting better. Hell, we were joking about silly stuff the night before he… he...” He hiccupped, hiding his face on your neck as he shed mournful tears.   
  
  
“I’m so sorry, Aki.” You stroked his dirty-blond hair and rub his back in a soothing manner.   
  
  
“It hurts so much.” He sniffed, holding you for dear life.   
  
  
“I know,” you whispered softly.   
  
  
“I don’t want to  _feel_ anythinganymore.” He wailed.   
  
  
“At least he won’t be in pain, now.” You reminded him in an attempt to comfort him somehow.   
  
  
“That’s my only relief.” He sniffled.   
  
  
“How did Kei take it?” You queried once his sobbing came to a stop.   
  
  
“He was very sad but he took it better than I did. He’s stronger than me, after all. So I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s over it by now. I mean, It’s been a month since he passed away.” He admitted coyly, pulling away from you.   
  
  
“I knew something was off. I can’t believe you kept this from me all this time. though.” You shook your head in indignation.   
  
  
“I didn’t want to burden you with my problems.” He avoided your gaze.   
  
  
“Save it, Akiteru.” You stood up abruptly. “Even though I wasn't  _that_  close to your grandpa, you knew Mr Tsukishima had been my professor in college…” You shook your head in disappointment, taking some distance from him.    
  
  
“Are you mad at me?” He peered up at you through his long lashes.   
  
  
“Of course I am! I would have liked to say goodbye to him and I would have loved to be by your side when all that happened.” You explained, trying hard not to raise your voice.   
  
  
“I’m sorry.” He looked down at his hands.   
  
  
“Are you, really?” You frowned. “You say your brother is stronger than you but, to be honest, only a strong and stupid idiot keeps all this stuff to themselves.” You reprimanded.   
  
  
“I guess I am a stupid idiot. But I don’t consider myself strong.” He admitted.   
  
  
“Why? Do you think crying makes you weak?” You walked closer to him.   
  
  
“That and the fact that I wasn't able to keep it to myself. Now you’re sad and angry because of me.” He looked up at you with apologetic eyes.   
  
  
“You are right. I am sad and angry and it’s all your fault.” You crossed your arms over your chest and heaved a sigh.   
  
  
“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.   
  
  
“You don’t get it, do you? I am sad and angry because you kept this from me!” You explained. “We've known each other for so long... why is it so hard for you to trust me?” You took a deep breath before continuing. “I want you to rely on me, Aki. And the fact that you don’t, hurts… it hurts so much.” You sighed again, taking a seat next to him.  
  
  
“Why? It’s my life and I shouldn’t burden you with my problems.” He furrowed his brows in confusion.   
  
  
“Because I care about you and you’re not a fucking burden to me.” You raised your voice lightly, making him flinch. “Akiteru,” you started, lowering your tone. “I love you. How can you not see that?” You ran your fingers through your bangs, allowing him to have a clear view of your gorgeous face. “I want you to rely on me. You can count on me for whatever you need. I’m always here for you and I always will. So please, don’t shut me out.” You pleaded, taking his hands in yours.   
  
  
“Seriously, marry me.” A short, rueful chuckle left his lips.   
  
  
“I won’t marry a guy who cannot rely on his partner.” You replied half-jokingly, shaking your head.   
  
  
“Ouch.” He feigned to be hurt by your rejection, placing a hand on his chest. “I am sorry. I will try to rely on you more. It’s just… I’m so used to keep it all to myself… I don’t want to suffocate you with my problems.” He confessed with sorrowful, brown eyes.   
  
  
“You don’t and you won’t suffocate me.” You assured him. “We all need someone to rely on, Aki.” You took a deep breath, looking down at his hands in yours. “I may not be the person you want but…” You squeezed his hands as your voice trailed away.   
  
  
“That’s not true. You’re the person I want and also... the person I need the most.” He admitted shyly before hugging you as a furious blush coated his cheeks and ears.   
  
  
The two of you stayed up until the late hours of the night, talking about his grandfather and laughing like children at the joyful memories of your high school years at Karasuno High while cuddling on the couch. Eventually, you two fell asleep in each other’s arms.   
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Akiteru woke up to his phone going off. Your head was resting on his chest as your arms were wrapped around his torso. You stirred in your sleep and hugged him tighter. Smiling to himself, he picked up his phone, grimacing at the bright light of the screen. He extended his arm far away from his face so he could read the name of the alarm that had gone off: “ _buy (y/n)s favouvrite box ocf chsctoeloa adn ask her tjo be uyor girlforiend_ ”   
  
  
“I will be your girlfriend, but please stop that damn noise before I throw your phone out the window,” you teased, nuzzling his chest.   
  
  
“Oh God… Just how drunk was I?” He queried, placing his phone back on his jeans pocket.   
  
  
“Very drunk. Then, you gradually sobered up.” You yawned.  
  
  
“Yeah, I remember most of what happened here… I think.” He chuckled lightly.   
  
  
“Good.” You mumbled sleepily.   
  
  
“Did you… um, mean it?” He felt his stomach constricting in anticipation.   
  
  
“I meant everything I said. And I’d like my box of chocolates, too.” You giggled, caressing his chest over his wrinkled, maroon shirt   
  
  
“Of course…” He shook his head, sighing in contentment as he closed his eyes.   
  
  
He stayed awake for several minutes, trying to remember everything that had happened the previous night. But soon, his attention was brought back to you when he felt your hand gripping his shirt before relaxing as you seemed to be sleeping peacefully on his chest.   
  
  
“Thank you… I’ll try not to keep my problems from you,” he whispered before adding: “baby.” The pet name rolled out of his tongue with ease, leaving a pleasing feeling behind. Biting back his child-like grin, he could not help but giggle foolishly.   
  
  
“You’d better.” You mumbled ever-so-softly.   
  
  
“Are you… awake?” He panicked internally.   
  
  
Had you looked up at him, you would have seen the vermillion hue tinting his whole face as he flushed in utter embarrassment.   
  
  
“I think I was somewhere in between asleep and awake,” you chuckled wearily and added, “ _baby_.” You teased.   
  
  
He groaned and huffed. “You were not supposed to hear any of that,” he complained.   
  
  
“I’m glad I did,  _love_ ,” you admitted, peering up at him before lifting your head to press your lips against his in a tender, chaste kiss that made his heart melt.


	6. Be My Valentine (Sugawara x reader)

> **Fandom:**   _Haikyuu!!_  
>  **Reader-insert:**   _Neutral_  
>  **Pairing:**   _Koushi Sugawara x reader_  
>  **Alternative Universe:**   _College_  
>  **Genre:**   _Romance_  
>  **Warnings:**   _None_  
>  **Word Count:**   _1420_  
>  **Estimated Reading Time:**   _7 minutes_

  
  
  


 

  *   ** _Chai Tea:_**   _You’re complex, just like the flavour of your tea. You’re a kind person, with sweet notes like chai, but you’re not afraid to throw some sass if people pester you._  



  
        

 

  
        Koushi was sitting on a bench outside Starbucks, holding his cup of Chai tea with one hand while scrolling down his phone with the other. Another cup of tea was resting next to him on the seat. Taking a sip of the delicious beverage, he looked around him, eyes scanning his surroundings as he searched for any trace of you. His heart fluttered in his chest when he finally spotted you, walking towards him.   
  
        Putting his phone in his jacket pocket, he greeted you: “There you are!” Koushi beamed at you, flashing a dazzling grin your way.   
  
        “Hi!” You greeted him warmly. “Thanks for waiting for me.”   
  
        “Don't mention it.”   
  
        Placing his cup of tea on the bench, he stood up and wrapped his arms around you in a warm hug. You returned the gesture, enveloping your arms around his form, rubbing his back.   
  
        “How was the exam?” He asked, pulling away from you.   
  
        “It's such a lovely day, isn't it?” You smiled playfully as you gazed up at the sky.   
  
        A few small, fluffy clouds could be spotted here and there, yet the sun shone brightly up in the sky as it did its best to warm up the city on that chilly day.   
  
        “That bad, huh?” Koushi let out a faint chuckle.   
  
        “Eh… I don't know. We'll see,” you explained, giving him a small yet sincere smile that made him go weak in the knee.   
  
        “I'm sure you did well,” he said as he picked up his cup, taking a sip of the warm liquid to relieve the sudden dryness in his throat.   
  
        You loved this side of Koushi, the supporting side. He would always utter comforting and encouraging words that would fill you with the determination not to give up and to do better next time.   
  
        “Is this mine? You queried, looking at the Starbucks paper cup still laying on the bench.   
  
        “Yup. Your favourite.” He handed you the container, a small blush dusting his cheeks ever-so-lightly.   
  
        “You're so sweet, Koushi! Thank you!” You beamed, taking a sip as you closed your eyes, relishing the delightful taste of the drink. “Delicious.” You hummed in approval. “What are you having?” You quizzed whimsically.   
  
        “Chai tea,” he replied, smiling with his eyes.   
  
        “Is it good?” He gave you thumbs up as he took a long sip of the sweet infusion. “Wait, is that…?” You inquired, pointing at the blue scarf loosely wrapped around his neck.   
  
        He chuckled nervously, slightly flustered at the fact that you remembered about the piece of clothing. “Yeah…”   
  
        “I can’t believe you still wear it.” You chuckled in amusement, recalling the time when you gave it to him as a present after Karasuno's victory against Shiratorizawa, becoming Miyagi Prefecture's Representative for the Spring High National Playoffs.  
  
        “How can I not? It's so warm and it reminds me of…” he trailed off. ‘ _You_ ,’ he thought before continuing, “my days at Karasuno High.”   
  
        “You talk as if you were an old man, Koushi,” you teased.   
  
        “I have an old soul,” he stated, pouting playfully.   
  
        “Well, you’re too refreshing for an old soul,” you noted. “Speaking of that. Are you from Korea?” You suddenly quizzed.   
  
        He stared at you in confusion. “Eh? No, you know I was born and raised in—”   
  
        “Cause you’re my  _Seoul_ -mate.” You quickly interrupted him.   
  
        Koushi stared at you for a few seconds as a light, barely noticeable blush crept across his cheeks and ears. However, you were too busy drinking your favourite beverage to notice.   
  
        “Too bad?” You asked, laughing hard.   
  
        “Definitely,” he joked, looking to the side to hide his red face from you.   
  
        “Well, at least I made you laugh,” you winked at him in a natural, flirty way.   
  
        He chuckled, trying hard not to let your flirty demeanour affect him. “Yeah,” he agreed. “So, where do we go?”   
  
        “Surprise me.”   
  
        “Alright, then.” He motioned for you to follow him and so, you did.   
  
        You walked down the street next to him, enjoying the warm infusion and his company. You had not realised how much you had missed him until that afternoon you spent with him. You wished you had been able to go out with him more often but you had had to focus on your finals.   
  
        Lost in your own thoughts, you failed to notice the small bump on the pavement and so you stumbled on it. Luckily, you did not fall down as you quickly regained your balance. However, out of reflex, Koushi grabbed your hand in an attempt to steady you.   
  
        “Thanks.” You giggled nervously. “Your hand is cold.” You said before casually sticking his hand and your own inside your big coat pocket, making his cheeks turn crimson.   
  
        Dropping the cup of his empty drink on a trash can, Sugawara put his other hand on his jacket pocket, playing with the edges of his cellphone. He tried to act cool. He tried not to get affected by the fact that you were holding his hand. And when he felt his palm getting sweaty, he grimaced and wondered if you would let go of his hand out of sheer disgust once you noticed.   
  
        You noticed, almost right away. You never let go of his hand, nonetheless. In fact, you walked hand in hand with him all the way to the park.   
  
        Much to his dismay, you finally let go of him to take a seat in front of the small artificial lake. Sugawara sat next to you and tried to focus on the outstanding scenery before him but his nerves took the best of him.   
  
You noticed there was something wrong with him; he was awfully quiet, not to mention, he was fidgeting. Finding his toe-tapping annoying, you placed your hand on his knee to stop the action.   
  
        “What’s wrong?” You queried.   
  
        “Oh?” He blinked, startled by your action. “Nothing. Why?”   
  
        “Well, you seem nervous.” You squeezed his knee gently. “Is there something wrong?”   
  
        “Oh, it’s nothing. I’m fine.” He gave you an assuring smile.   
  
        He was not fine. He had never been fine when it came to you. And your lingering touch on his knee was making his heart race, ramming against his ribcage. The fact that he had been planning to confess his undying love for you on that precise day did nothing to alleviate his nerves. If anything, he was even more anxious. Extremely anxious.   
  
        Taking a deep breath and avoiding your worried expression, he changed the subject.   
  
        “Do you know what day it is today?” He quizzed, gripping his phone tightly.   
  
        “February 14th,” you said. The reply came out as a question more than an actual answer.  “Oh!” You exclaimed, internally slapping yourself at the sudden realization.   
  
        Koushi laughed at you, shaking his head playfully at your cluelessness.   
  
        “Gimme a break. I just sat for one of my finals!” You complained, whining dramatically.   
  
        He chuckled a bit before taking a deep breath, trying to muster all the courage he could to finally confess.   
  
        “(y/n)?”   
  
        “Yeah?” You took the last sip of the –by then– lukewarm beverage and placed the paper cup on the bench before turning to look at him as he had not replied.   
  
        As soon as you turned to face him, you felt his trembling lips pressing against your warm ones. Despite being astonished at first, you found yourself giving into the kiss hastily. His kiss was tender and fleeting but through it, he expressed the love and longing he felt for you. After a few marvellous seconds, he pulled away, looking down at his own hands, still facing you.   
  
        “I love you. I’ve loved you for a while now,” he blurted out, stammering lightly as he peered up at you.   
  
        You studied his features. Koushi’s cheeks were dusted a furious shade of red, hands shaking mildly on the wooden bench. You smiled to yourself and nipped your lower lip.   
  
        “Koushi, I’ve had a crush on you since we were in high school,” you admitted shyly, taking his cold hands in yours and gave them a delicate and assuring squeeze.   
  
        Koushi chuckled in relief, leaning his head down to rest his forehead against yours. You giggled in response, closing the tiny gap between yours and his lips in a tender and longer kiss.   
  
        “Will you go out on a date with me?” He susurrated against your mouth, his breath mildly tickling your skin.   
  
        “Only if you promise you’ll be my Valentine,” you joked, giggling childishly.   
  
        “I promise,” he whispered in a mellow tone, grinning broadly before claiming your lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweeties!! ♥ This story is part of a collab! To find the rest of the tea-themed Haikyuu!! stories you'll have to go to my DeviantArt account (https://www.deviantart.com/venulus) cause I've left the link to the other fics my collab friends have written in the description box of this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! and all its characters © Haruichi Furudate  
> 


End file.
